


Say Yes

by dinglehorton



Series: She Has the World [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime before Baby Makes Three. Still trying to think of a name for this kid… Derek feels a little OOCish tho. Also, just for future reference, Stiles/Scott and the rest of the gang are ~19 here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime before Baby Makes Three. Still trying to think of a name for this kid… Derek feels a little OOCish tho. Also, just for future reference, Stiles/Scott and the rest of the gang are ~19 here.

"You want-- you want to adopt a baby? Do you realize how crazy this sounds Stiles?"

 

"It's not like I'm suggesting we go out and adopt some random baby. _This_ one needs a home. She's a human from a family made up entirely of werewolves, who didn't even _want_ her. Who just abandons their kid like that?"

 

"So says Peter, and I’m still not sure how much we can trust him," Derek says with a huff and crosses his arms firmly over his chest. "This is crazy. And your _dad_ isn't going to like this either."

 

"He doesn't like a lot of things I do," Stiles smirks and reaches for Derek's hand, lacing his fingers with Derek's and pulling him closer towards the end of his bed. 

 

"Not funny," Derek says, but there's the hint of a smile behind the grumpiness. 

 

"She needs a home, Derek."

 

"She needs a _good_ home," Derek amends. 

 

Stiles scoffs and waits a moment, oddly silent, before saying, "What? We can't give her a good home? The pack is settled. Allison and the Argents are generally less scary, we’re in college and out of high school, and you've basically won Scott over with your _endlessly_ endearing charm and leadership abilities."

 

"Shut up. We have a tendency to fight really shitty and dangerous people on a semi-regular basis," Derek points out and Stiles nods. “Or did you forget that Beacon Hills is the epicenter of all things crazy?”

 

"We do, but we come out relatively unscathed, don’t we? We protect our own."

 

"Stiles--"

 

"At least think about it? For me? For her?" Derek stares down at the little girl sleeping in the bassinet and sighs. They’ve only had her for a few days, Peter arriving on their doorstep carrying a baby and a bag of supplies, but Derek could already tell that Stiles was in love with the idea of keeping her. "If you say no then that's final. I'll take her to my dad and say a nearby pack abandoned her behind the Hale property."

 

"Your dad won't agree with this Stiles," Derek says again. 

 

"You already said that. I can convince him it's a good idea, because it _is_ a good idea. I convinced him that we were a good idea, didn’t I?"

 

"That's still debatable,” Derek says with a heavy sigh. “Okay."

 

"Okay? Like... Okay okay?"

 

"If you convince your dad that this is a good idea for us then, yeah, let's adopt her."

 

"Are you serious?" Stiles asks, grabbing the front of Derek's belt to pull him even closer and grins up at his boyfriend. 

 

"You make a good point. She needs a home with people who will lov--what are you doing?" Derek looks down in confusion, finding Stiles undoing his belt and yanking Derek's pants to the floor.

 

“Babies take a lot of work, right? Feeding and diapers and screaming every two hours to be held. If we’re going to keep her then we’ll need to fit in all the sex we can now while we still have the time, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome.


End file.
